1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to power driven scouring devices, and is directed more particularly to a scouring device for pots and the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Power driven dishwashing devices are known in the art generally. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,800 issued June 28, 1927 to F. A. Wilcox; U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,323 issued Jan. 28, 1930 to B. S. Coe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,704 issued June 22, 1937 to E. L. Pohl; U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,271 issued July 12, 1960 to E. C. Foster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,552 issued Mar. 27, 1962 to J. C. Price; U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,869 issued Apr. 23, 1968 to T. F. Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,770 issued Feb. 13, 1973 to C. F. Obregon-Gomez; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,980 issued Apr. 30, 1974 to L. Velsito.
In spite of the above advances, there exists a need for an inexpensive, reliable, convenient and easy to operate power driven means for assisting in the cleaning of pots and pans in kitchens of private residences, restaurants, and the like.